Michelle Rides Again (Part 1)
Michelle Rides Again (Part 1) is the first part of the two-part series finale (season 8) of Full House. It originally aired on May 23, 1995. Summary Michelle has been taking horseback riding lessons. Stephanie is scheduled to play Juliet in the school production of Romeo and Juliet. Andrew Berkeley will be playing Romeo. She has been wanting to share a kiss with him, who always seems reluctant to do it. Michelle convinces her that it's because she has dry lips. When Stephanie catches on to what Michelle's doing, she is not a happy camper. She asks Andrew to wait while she "breaketh her bones", and she plans to make good on that threat as she chases her "dry lips"-chanting roommate. After a while, Andrew leaves, and Stephanie is still angered by what her roommate did that she also describes as unforgiveable, leaving Michelle depressed and the audience groaning. Meanwhile, Jesse and Joey have an audition to see if they can get their own late-night TV show, and Kimmy is trying to help D.J. find a date for the senior prom. At the stables, Michelle meets a girl named Elizabeth, whose mother, Morgan, is a rich snob who insults Danny by saying that he has the air of stable help. Michelle tells him that there's a jumping contest for kids and their horses next week, and she asks his permission to compete in it. When Morgan tells him that Michelle couldn't possibly win because Elizabeth wins every year, Danny gives Michelle permission to enter. At home, after Danny and Michelle have bought the equipment she needs, Andrew comes over to rehearse the play with Stephanie while Michelle is watching. The latter slips up and mentions that Stephanie likes Andrew, and he leaves. Stephanie vows to never forgive Michelle for driving him away. Later, at the Bayview Equestrian Center, Danny is still going at it with Morgan. By this time, they have put so much pressure on Michelle and Elizabeth to win the contest that they no longer want to compete. So they decide to skip it and ride their horses on a nearby riding trail so they can ride for fun instead of doing so under pressure to win. When the competitors make their way to the track to begin the competition, Danny, Joey and Morgan notice that Michelle and Elizabeth are missing, and Jesse then shows up at the equestrian center. Michelle and Elizabeth ride into a clearing, where there's a log and Elizabeth jumps her horse over it quite easily. When Michelle and her horse, Old Peppermill, try to jump, he becomes spooked and throws her off, which leaves her unconscious when Danny, Jesse and Joey find her. Elizabeth, who is still on her horse when she sees this, immediately hops off, and also tends to Michelle, calling out her name and telling her to wake up. The four of them are still tending to her as "To Be Continued..." appears (followed by the EP credits). Trivia *Michelle's number is 8 and Elizabeth's is 11 in the horse riding competition *At the end of the episode on the Warner Bros. season eight DVD, there is a promo showing screenshots for the next and last episode Quotes D.J.: Kimmy Wow, you have a date and a dress. So far, my prom’s looking like a bag of chips and our remote control. Kimmy: That’s because you spent the whole year dating Nelson and Viper. Nobody knows you’re available. ---- Morgan: Enjoy your little fantasy, because in reality, my Elizabeth wins this competition every year. Danny: Oh, really? Well, not this year, because Michelle Tanner's gonna kick your butt! ---- Michelle: What if I don't win? Danny: Don't worry, honey. Winning is not everything. Michelle: I'm glad to hear that. Danny: Yeah. As long as you beat that Elizabeth girl with the loudmouth mother. ---- Joey: You know what, Jess? If we're gonna be on live TV with professional wrestlers, I've gotta go find my tights, because otherwise I'm gonna have to shave my legs! Jesse: God, I hope he finds them. ---- Michelle: Elizabeth Riding used to be fun. Elizabeth: Yeah, before parents got involved. ---- find Michelle and Elizabeth riding... Michelle: I like riding a horse when you don't have to win anything. Elizabeth: Yeah, it's so cool. Hey, wanna jump that log? Michelle: Yeah, let's do it. [Elizabeth jumps the tree easily. But when Michelle wants to do it, her horse stands up and bucks, and she gets thrown off and takes a hard fall. Elizabeth sees this, hops off her horse, and tends to her now ex-competitor, but she lies on the ground without moving...] Elizabeth: Michelle! Michelle! Michelle, are you okay? Michelle, wake up! the three men come riding towards the girls... Michelle, wake up! the guys She fell off her horse. Danny: Michelle? Don't move her. Jesse: She must have hit her head. Joey: Oh my gosh, what happened? Is she okay? Danny: I don't know. Michelle, do you hear me? Honey? doesn't respond, and the guys and Elizabeth continue to tend to her... Be Continued..." (on-screen) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Two-part episodes